


Parents-To-Bee

by Pickles_Tickle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, But the title is too fucking cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Angst, Pregnant Sex, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is pregnant, because its a cute fluffy smut fic, fluffy sex, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickles_Tickle/pseuds/Pickles_Tickle
Summary: You and Papyrus are going to be parents. You are six months along, and thus quite hormonal... so cute fluffy sex must ensue.





	Parents-To-Bee

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT DEAD!  
> Also, I've been working on this for ten months. It was originally a birthday gift for myself, but I kind of forgot about it... I hope you enjoy, and PLEASE! comment and/or leave kudos if you like it!!

How pathetic. You can’t even kiss these days without soaking your panties. Papyrus doesn’t seem to mind, however. It was sex that got you into this situation, anyway.

You both lay in your underwear under the warm blankets, his arms around your waist, though he is mindful of your slightly swollen belly and sensitive breasts. He presses his teeth to your lips, and it soon turns into tongue, and then you realize how wet you’ve become.

Shifting your legs, you sigh at the bit of friction.

Papyrus breaks the kiss. “Are you alright, love?”

You nod gently. “Yes, just… you know…. Hormones…” Dammit, his low and smooth voice was not helping your case.

He smiles. “Do you need any help?”

Heat rises to your face, but you’re dying to let him do it with you again. “Please,” you whimper.

After that, it only takes a bit of shuffling around before the two of you are in a comfortable and intimate position. Sitting up with your back to his chest, his hands on your baby bump, his legs outside of yours, and his chin on your shoulder.

He begins with rubbing your belly and massaging your inner thigh, his teeth nuzzling into the crook of your neck. This alone has you weak in the knees, which is why you’re glad you’re laying down.

His hand moves to your crotch, cupping it, and you moan softly, the wetness soaking through the fabric. He massages there while his other hand moves up to cup your breast through your bra.

He softly kneads the breast, squishing it and rubbing it, making you moan more. The fingers close to your womanhood grope lightly, making you even more wet.  
Then his hands are gone, and you whine at the sudden lack of touch.

“Calm down, sweetheart. I’m just taking off your bra.” As he speaks, there is gentle pressure where your bra clasp is, and then he’s moving the straps off your shoulders, leaving the girls hanging low now.

He sets the bra on his nightstand table, then reaches into the drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube, getting some on his hands.

“Papyrus, I know you’re trying to make this all easier and everything, but please touch me again.” You hate how whiny and desperate you sound. Fortunately, seconds later he’s rubbing your breasts, lightly squeezing them, the lubricant making his hands slide against your skin.

“Sorry, dearest,” he apologizes, again kissing at your neck.

The skeleton starts moving his hands downward, caressing your sides, making you feel safe in his arms, trusting him fully. 

Then to your hips, where you can feel his strength, as well as the bulge behind you.

Down to your bum, lifting you up a bit and settling into his lap, then going forward to your area and thighs.

You’re absolutely soaked by now, and gripping his femurs.

“Do you want me to take the rest of the clothes off?” he asks, to which you nod quickly.

He pulls off your panties, discarding them from the bed, then his own boxers, his half-hard member bathing the room in a soft, comforting orange.

You were really looking forward to it going in between your legs. It presses into your tailbone, and you close your eyes, bathing in the feeling.

His left hand continues caressing your side and hip while his right slips its index finger into your folds, making your toes curl.

You moan and pant as he slips it in deeper, your wetness giving no friction, and he inserts a second. You cant your hips , trying for more, and he pulls on your side.  
“Patience, love, I’m not teasing you for nothing.”

You whimper and say, “I-I’ll try, sweetheart…” 

After a while longer, you turn around and straddle him, with his member resting on your stomach.

He smiles and tenderly rubs his hands over it repeatedly, kissing it. “Our child is going to be so perfect, my love.”

You set your building arousal aside to place your hands on his, smiling. “Yes, they will be.”

He then presses a kiss just above your area, making you squirm. “B-baby, as much as I love you being sweet-”

“I know, I know,” he says as he pulls your chest to his, then slowly enters you.

You moan and drive yourself down further on him, closing your eyes and clenching around him. He groans gently in your ear, a tight hold on your hips.

He feels so good, filling you all the way and even stretching a little, his swollen head almost to your cervix, and his shaft rubbing your sensitive spot.

You moan for him, and he wraps his arms around you and softly moves his hips. Pressing your face into his shoulder, you moan again, panting and moving your hips for more delicious friction.

He grunts as he massages your back, moving his hips slowly. You feel his teeth nipping your earlobe, sending sparks down your back and you shiver.

He goes back to kissing your neck, your breasts pressing to his chest, nipple rubbing against his ribs.

You moan his name. “Papyrus~”

He gets harder inside you.

“Y/N, I’m going to lean back so you can ride me now,” he says.

Nodding, you straighten your back to support your own weight, while he leans back flat on the bed, looking up at your form.

You sigh as he rubs your sides, his thumbs lightly combing through your pubic hair.This makes you breathe heavily, and you begin moving your hips. He moans softly in harmony with you, moving his hips up a bit.

He tenderly raises you up, slipping his member out, then lowers you down, pulling a moan from your lips. He does this again, until you start moving yourself, moaning each time you connect.

Eventually you tire of the intimate pace and really want to get off, so you speed up and reach down to play with your clit.

Gasping as your body floods with pleasure, you tilt your head back, pushing your chest forward as a deep moan rumbles through your body.

Papyrus takes this opportunity to pinch your taut nipples, eliciting more noises from you. It seems he gets the point, because he begins thrust up harder.

He hits the sweet spot again, making you see stars. You moan loudly again, toes curling.

“Ahn, you feel so good~” you keen, gripping the bed sheets on either side of him. “Papyrus!~”

He kisses your neck and gropes your breasts, still moving his hips. At this point, he pushes all the way inside you, each time his shaft drags against your walls getting you closer and closer. You lose the drive to ride him, now just grinding down onto him to make him go deeper.

The skeleton groans but grabs your hips, pushing you off a bit. You whine in protest.

“S-Slow down, we can get a better angle.” His member slides out of you with a soft wet noise, and is immediately replaced by your fingers, as you are horny beyond belief.

He eases you until you’re laying on your left side, then puts an arm around you to pull you close to him. You groan to yourself as your fingers slide in and out of your heated mound, but soon he’s pulling them away. It almost makes you weep.

Papyrus kisses the tears forming in your eyes away as he enters you again, this time with him in control.

His arm prevents you from curling up in the blissful ecstasy you feel, so instead, your legs and walls clench around him, making him exhale a whispered curse into your neck. Your lover pushes himself in all the way, brushing your g-spot and making you moan lowly in ecstacy. 

As you turn your head to kiss him, he obliges, holding your face with his other hand as he begins moving.

This is definitely a much better angle, as with every thrust he hits that sweet spot. You grip the sheets tightly, whining and mewling in pleasure as he moans and pushes into you more. Pressure begins to build up in your gut, and you can tell he isn’t too far either as you can feel his pace getting more erratic.

“G-getting close?” you ask him.

He nods and kisses your neck again. “I can try to hold it back. I’ll wait for you.”

You gasp softly, walls fluttering around him. “W-won’t have to wait long!” you promise him, your breath quickening.

Papyrus picks up his pace, continuously hitting your sweet spot. You grip his wrists and cry out as you climax around him, and he soon follows, his own fluids flowing into you.

Pressing your lips to his teeth, you feel him begin to slow down his thrusts, his member still twitching inside you. He gently continues before stopping completely and pulling out.  
His bony arms wrap around you, hands rubbing over the baby bump.

“I love you,” you tell him.

He kisses you, saying, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bother me on Tumblr! https://picklest.tumblr.com/


End file.
